


My personal queen

by IcecreamCookie10856



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Horny, Intimacy, Kissing, Licking, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856
Summary: After sonya has been captured by Shang Tsung, the sorcerer forces her friends to battle him in Mortal Kombat. Her friends fail and get killed by Shang Tsung. Sonya, traumatized and alone, knows her fate which she doesn´t want to accept. Shang Tsung helps her a little to accept her new role as his wife and personal queen.
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Shang Tsung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	My personal queen

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the Mortal Kombat movie from 1995. I personally think Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa was perfect as Shang Tsung. The scene in which Shang Tsung captured Sonya and put her in a nice dress was really hot. I´m happy he´s back in Mortal Kombat 11. I always wondered what would have happened to Sonya if Shang Tsung won and made Sonya his queen. So thats why I wrote this.

It took Sonya a few seconds to realize that her friends have lost. Her friends have lost against Shang Tsung. Sonya, still tied with ropes and wearing a nice, revealing dress, was looking at the corpses of her earthrealm friends. He had killed them all. And there was nothing she could do against it. Blood was still dripping on the floor, giving the large dark room a little colour. Johnny, Liu Kang, Kitana, they are all dead. Sonya closed her eyes. She could hear the footsteps walking in her direction. She knew what was going to happen to her. She could do nothing but accept her fate.

´Well Sonya.. it looks like your friends came for you, but they couldn´t save you.´

Sonya opened her eyes while looking at the soulless bodies of her friends, covered in blood. Then she looked at Shang Tsung. She saw dark lust in his eyes. Her hands and feet are tied. There is no escape. The sorcerer was now very close to her.

´Remember when I told you I would make you my queen? That you can finally be mine?´

´Stay away from me you son of a bitch! Don´t you dare to come closer!´

´Such a zestful spirit Sonya.´

´I warn you! You dont want to hurt yourself!´

Shang Tsung now stands behind her. She tried to look away. The sorcerer grabbed her hair and looked her in the eyes.

´Do you think you can fight against me,Sonya? After i fought all your Friends? They didn´t stand a chance.´

He let go of her hair. His hand now roam over her body. She wore noting but a very revealing red string, a red see-trough bra and ofcourse the short dress. Sonya knew whats going to happen to her.

´You don´t want my soul.´

´Its not your soul I want, my sweet Sonya.´

His hand grabbed the lower part of her dress and slowly started to lift it.

´Its you.´

Sonya´s eyes opened up wide when she felt his hand on her ass. She started panicking. She tried to break free from the ropes, but there was no way she coul escape. Even if she could break free, where would she run? where would she hide? She didn´t even know were she was. And there is no one to save her.

´Those military days have given you a perfect, trained body.´

His hand continues to roam all over her body. His other hand goes to her neck.

´Do you think you can break free from me, Sonya?´

His hand slowly grabbed her neck and started to choke her slightly.

´Still thinking you can escape? there is nothing you can do. But don´t worry, you will fill a greater purpose.´

He kissed her ear and her neck

´You are beautifull, Sonya.´

He kissed her neck again.

´All you need is a little training.´

Then he bit her neck. Softly. Sonya couldn´t help it but moan a little. She felt dirty. Shang Tsung was not her lover and he will never be. She tries to fight the sensation. She is sure he left some love bites on her neck. His hand started to cup her bra.

´Nice and full. I´m sure one day my offsprings will feed from your breasts.´

Sonya didn´t know what to think what to do now. The military woman who fought many battles and defeated many foes couldn´t do anything but moan and wait for his next move on her.

´It looks like you are enjoying this as much as I do, Sonya.´

Now he started to kiss her lips. His other hand was now touching the frontside of her string. She could feel the tingles between her legs. His tongue goes through her lips and started to explore her mouth. She moaned again and even harder. Shang Tsung also started to breath louder. She could feel his body against hers. Between her legs she felt a warm and tingling sensation which only increased when she felt his hard erection pressed against her. She dit now want this. But her body says otherwise. Her mind was corrupted by this evil sorcerer.

´It looks like you are not only ready to become my queen, but also a mother.´

After he spoke these words, Shang Tsung rips her dress in half. His hands tear of her string. Her trimmed pussy was now exposed to the sorcerer.

´Nooooo!´

She felt his finger going in. She tried to look away, but Shang Tsung grabs her neck, forcing her to look at him while he continues touching her private part. She could see the dark lust in his eyes increasing. Then he stops, stands behind her and grabs her hair, turning her head towards the corpses of her friends.

´They would be very dissapointed in you if they would be alive now, sonya. What would they think of you?´

Sonya wishes she could just burn of her ears. She felt like a whore. A whore for the evil sorcerer. She was sure her dead friends souls would judge her for this, but then she realized that their souls are already consumed by Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung continues fingering her. She felt her legs going weak. Then suddenly green magic appears at the end of the ropes and next moment the ropes were cut. Sonya falls on the ground. Shang Tsung grabs her by her neck and throws her on the ground. He starts undressing by taking off his jacket, shoes and trousers. Sonya couldn´t do anything but look. After undressing he only wore boxershorts. Sonya couldn´t help it but look at his muscular body. Then he took his last clothing off. Sonya looked away in embarrassment. He lowered himself to lay above her. He starts to kiss her passionate. Sonya slowly closed her eyes. Shang Tsungs hands reach her neck and starts choking her again. This time a little more rough. Sonya felt a little dizzy but strangely it only increases her tingles and warmth. Then suddenly Shang Tsung stops and grabs her bra, tearing it to pieces, leaving her body naked. 

´you look like you enjoy this just as much as I do, Sonya.´

´Shut up!´

´You´re such a fiery woman.´

´Stop it!´

´So intense.´

´Shang Tsung!´

´And so needy.´

Then he slowly put it inside her. Even when he only put the tip in, Sonya started to tremble and shudder. She gave a little sigh when he continues adding his lenght in her most intimate part. She tried to push the sorcerer off but he grabs both of her hands and holds them above her. His other hand grabs her leg to open her up a little more.

´why do you fight Sonya?´

He was now completely inside her.

´Why not accept your fate?´

He started thrusting.

´It seems like your body already accepted me.´

He thrusts harder.

´you are already wet even before i started.´

His hand lowers to her private part en touches her clit. She could no longer deny the pleasure.

´Please!´

´Please what?´

´Please stop it!´

´You´re lying.´

´Fuck you!´

´You are the one getting fucked and you´re enjoying it.´

Sonya feels the pressure in her lower body. No, she did not want to orgasm for this man. He´s the monster that killed her friends and abducted her. Shang Tsung stops thrusting and takes his penis out. He shoves two fingers in her vagina. He curls his fingers, stimulating the inside. The pressure in her lower body becomes more intense. Shang Tsung was at least more than 1000, 2000 maybe 10.000 years old so he has a lot experience. Sonya feels like she couldn´t handle it any longer. She starts to moan louders. Shang Tsung smirks and takes his fingers out, leaving a string of her juices connecting his fingers with her vagina. He pushes his penis in her and continues thrusting in her. They both breath loud, filling the large room with obscene noises. Sonya cant handle it no longer and screams when she orgasms. He came too. It look a while for her to recover. Shang Tsung stand up and grabs her by the neck. He places her head right before his large rod, covered in her juices and his seed.

´You know what to do now right?´

Sonya knows exactly what he wants from her, but she wouldn´t do it. She simply couldn´t sink any lower. She turned her head away from him, but Shang Tsung grabbed her hair forcefully and holds her head a few centimeters away from the tip. She closes her eyes of embarrassment.

´Is this your first time doing this?.

Sonya blushes. She didnt have much experience, because she was always busy at work. Shang Tsung smirks and slowly pushes his rod in her mouth. She gags when she feels the tip in her mouth. Suddenly he takes it out.

´How rude of me, its your first time. Its better for you to take the handle so you can gain experience and conficence.´

The blonde takes his length between both hands and looks at him. He looks so much mightier and dominant from this position. She takes the tip in between her lips en jerks him of with one hand while slightly massage his balls with her other hand.

´You are doing a great job, my sweet Sonya.´

His hand goes through her hair and massage her scalp. She slowly takes more and more of his lenght while bobbing her head on his rod. She couldn´t help it but look at him while giving him head. He starts moaning and pushes her head a little further but doesn´t force her. She now took 2/3 of his lenght and almost ran out of breath. Shang Tsung stops and removes his lenght out of her mouth and pushes her to the ground. He spread her legs and lowers his head to her buring core. His tongue reaches her inner lips. The blonde screams while the sorcerer ate her out. He runs his tongue around her clit en penetrates his tongue inside her. after a few minutes of sexual turture he turns her on her belly and grabs her ass while standing behind her.

´Please don´t do that!

´Do what sweet heart?´

Sonya dies again from embarrassment when he starts to massage her plump ass.

´You know what I mean!´

´Tell me Sonya.´

´Shang Tsung!´

He slowly swirls his finger around her wink. 

´Its going to hurt, especially when its your first time with this hole.´

Sonya closes her eyes. She knows she is in deep trouble. Shang holds his hand in front of her face.

´Spit in it if you want to ease the pain.´

She spit on his fingers. He massages her wink with his lubricated fingers. He spits a little extra en continues massage it firmly. The blonde closes her eyes when she felt someting intruding her wink. She turns her head en saw the devil in his eyes. He felt even bigger from behind. She screams hard. It was literally a pain in the ass. While she screams she saw the corpses of her friends. She felt such a pain inher heart. She betrayed them. She was a whore. A whore to the sorcerer who killed her friends.

´Shang Tsung!´

´Sonya!´

The sound op loud clapping noises and moaning fills the room.

He thrust a few more times. Sonya openen her eyes wide open when she felt something warm filling her from behind. The blonde falls on the ground. She feels so many emotions. Sadness because of her friends. But the sorcerer seems to have taken over her body and her mind. She did no longer fight when he hold her naked body in his arms. Her head resting on his chest. Her hands around his neck. His arm on her back. Shang holds her face in his hand, turning her face to his eyes. Both of their bodies are coated in a light layer of sweat.

´You´re mine Sonya. There is nothing you can do about it. But it seems like you already have accepted your fate. Become my queen and mother of my children. Stay on my side when we take over earthrealm and other realms. With my power you can live forever.´

Sonya, whose body and mind has been corrupted by Shang Tsung, couldn´t do anything but accept her fate. She looks deeply in his eyes. She slowly starts to forget more and more about her friends. Shang was a handsome and mighty man. He was probably the most powerfull sorcerer of all realms. And yet he choose Sonya Blade to be his queen. She caress her hair with his hand. She felt a little hesitant about leaving earthrealm to join Shang Tsung. Just he he once did she will betray earthrealm just like she betrayed her friends. However, she can not resist the look in his eyes.

´Come with me Sonya, and become my queen.´

He places a kiss on her lips and lays a hand on her belly where her womb is. Sonya knew that one day she will bear his children. Even tho she never wanted to have children. She secretly hoped that she got pregnant. And otherwise she will difinitely will be soon. They both put on their clothes. Then he took her in his arms and walks to the door where a portal magically appears. Sonya closes her eyes, knowing that there is now way back. She gave her dead friends a last glance knowing that this wil be the last time she saw them. Then she steps in the portal together with Shang Tsung.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and English is not my first language. Please enjoy! :) I hope to improve my skills, because my English is not very good and it has been a very long time since i actually wrote someting. Also, my parents were in the same room so I died of embarrassment.


End file.
